Adventures of Valeria Richards, Disciple of Wiccan
by Solunita
Summary: Valeria Richards is 15 going on 16 and the bane of 25 yr. old Wiccan’s existent, as the result of the mutant Blindfold foreseeing the need of Val having a powerful/good guy/non-crazy teacher or she was going to enviably be heading for the darkside. *EDIT*


Adventures of Valeria Richards, Disciple of Wiccan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Marvel does, but if I did then Valeria, Franklin and Luna would be actually aging and be teenagers already and having their own adventures/drama.

The Young Avengers are going to be playing the most significant roles here along with the Runaways and the New X-Men/Young X-Men as supporting cast. Valeria Richards is the protagonist of sorts as (well her name is in the title) she is the next generation of magic after Wiccan, Nico, and Pixie, but she wouldn't be every chapter/drabble.

Background: Val is 15 going on 16 and is the bane of 25 yr. old Wiccan's existent, as the result of the mutant Blindfold foreseeing the need of Val having a powerful/good guy/non-crazy teacher or she was going to enviably be heading for the dark side because of the awesome amount of power she unknowingly wields. Along with the fact that Billy needs as Doctor Strange repeatedly told him a magical assistance to help him with all of his magical endeavors and to train the next generation. To think of her as just his disciple in all his magical endeavors, so in other words they are stuck together for better or worse.

Valeria just wants to be a regular teenager and enjoy her youth and party and stress about school with her friends, she doesn't want to go into the family business of being a superhero like her parents and older brother. Val's demands of normalcy lead Billy and her to butt heads constantly, she feels he needs to chill out enjoy the reminder of his youth and be lay back like his twin, while Billy feels she needs to accept some responsibility and learn patience and control before she takes out Manhattan or all of New York.

* * *

"Well you could always see if Doctor Strange is available but I doubt that Wong and he would be as fun as Billy." Franklin stated not even looking up at her as he continued to realign the circuit breakers on his new invention the…the name escapes Val at the moment, she wasn't really listening to him this morning at breakfast, as she was trying to finish up her English paper last minute and H.E.R.B.I.E was scolding her for putting it off until the last minute…stupid nanny bots, she thought frowning at the memory.

"Billy is not fun and he is a horrible teacher, he's boring and so over conscious about researching before we even attempt anything. He is just as bad as H.E.R.B.I.E except there is no off switch on him. Why can't I learn from Pixie or Nico, they would be more fun and they wouldn't get on my case about whether or not I have done my reading or research before I practiced. I mean isn't experience the best teacher after all." She leaned back with her arms crossed and superior satisfied grin on her face.

Franklin look up from the switch board and blink up at her from behind his ridiculous goggles. Val raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and put his tools down and removed the goggles, he ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath of air rolling his eyes up to the ceiling like to ask the question, "Why god did I want a little sister again and why did I bend reality to bring her into existence again when instead I should asked for a dog or something?" Valeria frowned at him when his gaze returned to her.

"Sure Val, you just tell yourself that and when you end up stuck in some magical dimension unable to get back because perhaps you don't know any return teleportation spells or don't what you did to get there in the first place in order to undo it, you just remember when you are looking for someone to blame that to conjure up a mirror and look into and go Oh Yeah that's who I'm suppose to blame." he commented dryly.

Valeria glared at her brother with intensity and was about to toss a rude suggestion back at him, when she realize he might be kinda right, superheroes did have a track record of ending up in alternate dimensions and without the proper magical education she could be up the proverbial creek without a paddle. "I hate you Frankie" she complained as she threw her head down on the work table with a thud.

"Hey it was nothing that what big brothers are for, we must dash our little sisters ridiculous and life threatening fantasies at least a few times, so that way later when mom asks if I had anything to do with it I can say no but also that till at least try and warn you of the possible outcomes." He commented with a wide smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with laughter like their Uncle Johnny.

Valeria rolled her eyes and got up from the her stool ready to leave her brother's "Fortress of Solitude", when he called out to her.

"Oh and to be fair Sis, Nico would have killed to have a teacher to explain everything as she was going along, the Staff of One is no cheerleader's baton, that thing is load with some dark magic that eats at its owner's soul unless their will is strong enough to get it to bend to their will. And as for Megan well I got three words for you Soul Dagger and Illyana."

Valeria stared into her brother's eyes that now reminded her of their father, serious and calculating every possibility but also the depth of caring for his family and loved ones and the need and want to make sure they were always safe by giving them all the 'data' even if it seemed unnecessary. She smirked and turned around and called out "Thanks, Dad"

Franklin blinked and then snorted, muttering under his breath about teen superheroes and how he definitely should call Lou and tell her that she was lucky being an only child.

* * *

Val road the lift back up to Fantastic Four's apartment, musing whether or not she should call Billy to see if he had forgiven her yet for the plague of locust or just magically pop over there and surprise him. Val smirked at the idea. The lift popped open few minutes later in the foyer of the apartment but no one stepped off.

* * *

Please R&R, all criticism is welcomed and requests for the appearance of any characters you would like to see in future chapters. This can also be found on my lj: username deasuluna, the next chapter should be up soon and will focus on Billy and Luna discussing the problem that is Val.


End file.
